1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission device for a continuous tape and particularly to a transmission device, which is suitable for continuous tapes with different lengths.
2. Description of Related Art
A tape article or a continuous tape article such as a correction tape, a double-faced glue tape, fluorescent tape, or the like is often used in our daily life and usually the tape is received in a device such that the tape can be released on one hand and wound back on the other hand to avoid the tape being scattered over.
Taking the correction tape as an example, it is especially loved by students, document workers and draft-persons for whiting out the mistakes and making a necessary revise. Hence, it is an undoubted fact that the correction tape is getting popular since it is developed and available in the market.
A correction tape device generally is received in a casing composed of two opposite casing halves with a transmission device. The transmission device comprises a tape release axle and a tape collect axle, and the tape wound on the tape release axle can advance to the tape collect axle for being wound on the collect axle. While the correction tape device is in use, it is only necessary for the user to press and move an output tape part at the front end of the correction tape device and the tape can drive the tape release axle to release the rest part of the tape and the used tape section can be wound by the collect axle.
Obviously, the collect axle and the release axle provide the same rotational direction such that the tape has to be released on one hand and be collected on the other hand. In order to perform the purpose, generally an idle gear or a relay wheel is arranged between the two axles. Of course, each gear ratio can be preset in the transmission assembly for the releasing speed being in accordance with the collect speed.
However, it is sophisticate while the preceding transmission device is arranged in a limited room. Currently, the arrangement of the transmission device is that a tape release gear is placed a cylindrical body with a lower circular edge and then wheel axles are surrounded with the tape and rotationally fit with the cylindrical body. The wheel axles are attached with gears so that the outer diameter of each wheel axle for winding the tape is not greater than the secondary gear and the lower circular edge.
Although the preceding conventional arrangement can provide a basic function of the correction tape device, specific tape release axles have to be designed for tapes in different lengths such as 600 cm or 800 cm for students in primary school and 1,600 cm for office people respectively. That is, a specific transmission device is made for a specific length of tape at the present time so that it is tedious and costly for fabricating different specifications of correction tape device because of providing different molding tools, different material preparations and different working procedures.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a transmission device for a continuous tape, which is suitable for all continuous tapes in different lengths, such that it is simple and economical for the user to perform a desired work with the continuous tape conveniently and effectively.